


The Witch, the secret, and her true Love

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Secrets, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: [„Jadis... you are allowed to loose a little bit of control...“ Susan said, still hard breathing from their passionate kiss...She begged in silence the older woman would close the door.She knew she shouldn‘t beg for another kiss... for another touch of that woman.But her body did.Her heart did.Her soul did.Her brain was yelling at her in how many ways this was so wrong. But her heart arched for Jadis.....]Don‘t like.... don‘t read...This story is after the war of Narnia... in the modern world...Jadis and Susan are... well... there is something between them, what‘ll freak them out... probably... or perhaps not?!





	1. Chapter 1

_„Jadis... you are allowed to loose a little bit of control...“ Susan said, still hard breathing from their passionate kiss..._

_She begged in silence the older woman would close the door._

_She knew she shouldn‘t beg for another kiss... for another touch of that woman._

_But her body did._

_Her heart did._

_Her soul did._

_Her brain was yelling at her in how many ways this was so wrong. But her heart arched for Jadis._

_„I can‘t...“ Jadis finally said, and left the room._

_Susan sank down to the floor, and buried her face in her hands, and tried to stop her tears, but without a chance... her tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed and cried..._

****************************************************************************************

**[A few Months before....]**

„Hey Guys...“ Susan greeted her friends, when she entered the school.

Her friends greeted her, and Jen whispered: „We have a new teacher.“

„Oh no...“ Susan groaned annoyed, because it wasn‘t good, that they had a new teacher. That was never good. At least not in their school.

„Great...“ Susan said sarcastically, and Jen was about to say something, when she pulled Susan a bit closer.

Susan turned around, and a woman with long blond hair, and green eyes passed them.

Susan nearly stared at her, and their eyes met for three seconds, but there was no blink, no smile, not the slightest sign of any emotion in her gaze, but Susan held it anyway. It was like the earth had decided to stop moving.

The woman looked away, and entered the next classroom.

Their classroom.

„Are you alright...?“ Jen asked her, and Susan nodded without really listening. She was too distracted by those beautifull eyes.

They also entered the classroom, and Susan sat down at her usual spot: right infront of the teacher‘s desk...

„Alright... my name‘s Winter, you will adress me as Ms Winter, and I am your new teacher in latin.“

she said, and wrote down her name at the black board.

Everyone wrote down the name, and she didn‘t waste any time to start with her lesson...

„I hate her...“ Jen said during their lunch break, and Susan rolled her eyes, and said: „You do hate every new teacher. And every new student...“

„She‘s different... I mean, there was always talking with the new teachers. They were talking about themselfs, and were wasting time, so we didn‘t had any lessons that day.“

„So... you hate her, because she didn‘t told us her life‘s story?!“ Susan asked, and Jen thought about it for a while, before she nodded: „Yes...“

Susan shook her head in disbelieve. But she knew that from her friend.

Well... Jen wasn‘t actually her friend. But she was the only person at this school, Susan could live with...

Everybody else was either stupid, or her siblings...

They spent lunch together, and Susan left school after their last lesson. Sometimes she really hated it, that they had lessons ’til 5pm...

She crossed the street, and took a look at a white Ford Mustang next to her.

It was a beautifull car, and when she realized, that she had stared at the car for a few seconds, she blushed, when she saw who entered that car.

She quickly turned around, and put on her head phones, and listened to some music...

„And?! What is the new teacher like?!“ Lucy asked the moment Susan entered the house.

„Good... how are you?“ she asked her younger sister who was sick the last two days, and not at school.

„Better. I‘ll come back at school by tomorrow...“

Susan nodded and went upstairs in her room.

She closed the door and looked at a blue crystall on her desk...

„This woman reminds me of you ... Jadis ...“ she whispered to herself.....

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

_Susan‘s gaze followed the witch when she left Aslan‘s camp, before she looked back at her brother._

_Sure, Edmund was happy to be still alive, and she was also happy, but... something of what the witch had said was right._

_She left._

_Perhaps she could prevent a stupid war._

_At least trying to prevent a war...._

_She started running as fast as she could, until she saw the sled of the witch._

_„Wait... please...!“ she yelled, and the witch looked at her, and to Susan‘s surprise, Jadis raised a hand to stop a dwarf with a dagger._

_„What?“ Jadis asked, and her voice was as cold as the coldest thing Susan has ever touched. _

_„This has to stop... I beg you.“_

_„Your begging is a waste of my time, little Queen.“_

_„I‘m not a Queen, but I think you are. I mean... somehow I do believe, that you really are the Queen of Narnia...“_

_Jadis relaxed a bit, and raised an eyebrow._

_„Keep talking, amuse me.“_

_Susan stepped only a bit closer, and said: „Our mother sent us away, to protect us from a war. We don‘t want this.“_

_„If Aslan wants a war, he gets a war, and if you don‘t want this... then go back to your world, little Queen.“_

_„Susan... my Name is Susan, your Majesty.“_

_Jadis smirked a bit, and said: „Thank you, Susan. With your help, I have a name now for the sword I will push in your heart.“ and with that, she stepped on her sled._

_Susan followed her, and without thinking, she touched Jadis‘ hand._

_The dwarf, and Jadis looked in pure shock, and perhaps a bit digust at Susan, but Susan felt something in this moment, and when she looked up in Jadis‘ eyes, she saw something that was far away from loath..._

_„Go back to your family, Susan...“_

****************************************

Susan woke up from her dream, looked up at the ceiling, and felt tears building up in her eyes.

She turned to the side, and let the tears soaking her pillow.

She stroke away the tears when someone knocked at her door.

„Susan? Are you awake? Peter made breakfast.“

„With black, or dusty scrambled eggs?“ Susan asked, and heard Lucy‘s chuckle.

„He made pancakes. They only a bit darker than usual.“

Susan groaned, and stood up...

„What‘s so difficult in making pancakes?!“ she asked Peter who turned something in the pan, that looked like a pancake.

At least a black plate that reminded her on those plates in Narnia, on which they had had their breakfast.

„You are the woman Susan. A woman have to do such things.“

And that was the moment when she really missed her bow and her arrows.

”Jadis should have turned him in one of those stone statues...“ she thought, and pushed him away from the pan.

„Lucy, you can buy yourself some breakfast today.“ she said, and Lucy nodded, and went back upstairs to get ready for school...

Susan caught herself how she looked up, when their new teacher... her personal reminder of the most beautifull and strong woman, she had ever saw... arrived in a room, or when she heard Ms Winter‘s shoes in a corridore.

She wanted only a single gaze from that woman, without really knowing why...

Well... of course she knew why... but it couldn‘t be Jadis...

Jadis died...

Susan saw it, when Aslan had attacked her...

And even if... why should she be here...?!

It was stupid...

It was ridiculous...

„Susan?“ Jen said, and she told Susan, that their teacher for math was ill.

„Oh okay... so we are done for this day?“

„No, we have representation with Ms winter Jen said, less exited.

Susan smirked a bit, stood up, and they went upstairs to their classroom...

Ms Winter was really good, and although four were kicked out, Susan liked her...

Sometimes she thought Ms Winter was watching her, but then, Susan looked up at her, and the woman wrote something on the black board.

But even then... Susan loved the view on Ms Winter‘s back.

Her tight jeans gave Susan the perfect view on a perfect butt.

She also was wearing a white blouse, and Susan caught herself again, how she imagined this woman in a long,thick white, dress. And a white furr on her shoulders. And then she also imagined her long blond hair as dreadlocks. And in between them a crown made out of ice.

It was the perfect picture...

The perfect dream of a beautiful woman...

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

** __ **

_„There‘s a human who wants to talk to you, your Majesty.“ one of her dwarfs said, and Jadis looked up from a map of Narnia, and smirked a bit to herself._

_She knew she wouldn‘t give up that stubborn try, to prevent a war._

_„Bring her up.“ she said, the dwarf bowed, and left the room._

_Jadis waited patiently, and after a few minutes she looked in dark brown eyes._

_„Leave us.“ she commanded, and without questioning, the dwarf closed the door, and Jadis scrutinzed Susan for a moment, before she said: „Let me guess. You are here, to try to prevent a war. And I seriously do not understand your stubborness. Is that a human thing?!“_

_„Perhaps. But what is this all about? Why do we have to fight anyway? I do understand your reason, that you want Edmund back, but do you really have to kill him?! I mean... is a bit of blood not enough, to satisfy you?!“ Susan asked, and Jadis raised an eyebrow, but she stretched out a hand._

_„Come to me...“_

_Susan stepped closer, and Jadis showed her the map: „This is Narnia. Everything. All right?“_

_Susan nodded, not quite sure, what the witch wanted._

_„I‘m going to tell you this for your own understanding. Your thoughts are a bit loud.“ Jadis said, and Susan felt her cheeks heaten up, and she looked closer over the map._

_ „When I came to Narnia from another country, there was a pack of wolves over here. And there...“ she pointed on the other side of the map. „...were giants. Here...“ she pointed on a spot on the map. „...were ice bears. And up here.“ she now nearly touched Susan‘s glove covered hands, whom rested on the table. „...are we now.  Yes, I called myself Queen of Narnia and built this castle. But ... little queen ... tell me, why can’t I call myself queen if there was no one else? At least nobody who said anything against it. Tell me, I can not set any rules for this country ... " _

_She made a pause, before she continued: „Aslan called himself King of Narnia, because to be truely honestly, this shitty, big cat was the first here in Narnia. But... would you call someone King, who is sometimes there, and then gone out of sudden?!“_

_„No... No, not really...“ Susan confessed, trying to understand everything._

_„So... you don‘t want this either?“_

_„Think about this stupid prophecy, Susan. Why has it to be four children, who will save Narnia from my winter?! From my... what‘s the word... tyranny?“_

_Susan nodded, and said: „We are kids... we don‘t know nothing about a war, or being Kings and Queens, or something like that...“_

_They looked each other in the eyes, and Jadis stepped around the table, and placed a cold hand on Susan‘s cheek._

_„It has something to do with a god, Aslan believes in. I don‘t understand it either, but... in his eyes four innocent humans can rule a land better than a witch...“_

_„That‘s bullshit...“ Susan said, and Jadis had to chuckle a bit._

_„I take this as a compliment... Now leave. It‘s too cold here for you.“_

_„Why do you care about me?“ Susan asked, and Jadis leaned in, and whispered in Susan‘s ear: „I like your courage...“_

******************************************

It was on a Saturday afternoon, when Susan was sitting in one of the hundreds Starbucks‘s in London.

She was doing her homework, when some one placed a cup of fresh coffee infront of her.

„I didn‘t-” she said, and looked in green eyes.

„Ms Winter...“

Her teacher smiled at her, and sat down next to her.

„You didn‘t ordered it. I know. But you looked like, you could needed it...“

„Thanks...“

Ms Winter nodded, and asked: „You have three siblings, right?“

„Yes, why?“

„Why are you alone here then and make your homework?“ Ms Winter asked, and Susan laughed a bit, and said: „They can be annoying from time to time...“

The older woman nodded, and looked over Susan‘s notes.

„May I?“

„Sure.“ Susan said, and made some space.

Her teacher took all her notes, and closed them.

„Put this all away, it‘s weekend, Susan...“ she said gently, and Susan wanted to say something, but when she looked in Ms Winter‘s eyes, she found something, she‘d seen before. It was that gaze, you can‘t argue with.

„Okay...“ she just said, and put everything in her bag...

„What are your plan‘s for today?“

„Nothing, to be honest. I wanted to sit here, until they would closing, and then I would‘ve gone home, and reading something.“

The other woman thought about something, before she asked: „Would you mind, if I would invite you to dinner?“

„Are you allowed to do that?! I mean... you are my teacher.“ Susan said, and Ms Winter smirked a bit, before she leaned in and whispered: „I am absolutely sure, that I am allowed to do that for you... my little Queen...“

Susan looked at her, and her eyes widened.

„Jadis...“

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

** _Jadis‘ PoV_ **

When I saw her for the first time, it was in Narnia.

She was stubborn, but she had had the courage that I admired.

Her brown eyes were not full of flattery. No ... they were full of strength, courage and something I could not interpret. But I confessed that I really liked her ...

Of course, I did not tell anybody that I liked a human ...

She came to me. Twice. Unafraid. Without disturbing me.

It was pretty fascinating ...

The next time I saw her was on the battlefield and something deep in my cold soul wanted her to be saved.

I gave the order to kill them all ...

If someone had given me a sword or my wand and told me to kill her... 

I would have killed myself without hesitation...

I don’t even know why...

And then...

Then I saw her in this strange world...

Her world...

I have watched other humans, I have watched them...

I have followed her for almost four years to find out where she went, who she met with...

And after a while... a long while... a very long while, and many tries not to kill someone... I became a teacher.

”Funny word in a funny world...“ I thought, but my heart arched for her...

Yes... I fell in Love with a human...

To confess this was a long way, because I‘ve never felt like that before, but what else could it had been?!

Why would someone fake his own death?!

Why would someone follow another person in a strange world, if it hadn‘t been love?!

I think the funniest part were, when I‘ve heard her thoughts at school, when she had watched me. It was cute, and I liked it.

Yes, I liked it, when her eyes laid on me...

And on this Saturday I‘ve decided to tell her the truth...

„Are you allowed to do that?! I mean... you are my teacher...“ she had pointed out, and I knew this world quite good enough now, to knew it was actually forbidden, so I leaned in, and whispered in her ear: „ I am absolutely sure, that I am allowed to do that for you... my little Queen...“ 

Her eyes widened and she finally whispered my name...

”How I‘ve missed that...“ I thought, and thought of that moment, when she had kissed me in my castle...

****************************************

_She stood infront of me, in my own castle, and I explained her, why I couldn‘t renounce Edmund. There were rules. And those rules weren‘t made to ignore them, and I saw it in her eyes, that she understood it..._

_When I placed my hand on her cheek, I felt something... something warm inside of me, and I had to confess, that this feeling was mixed up with arousal._

_Her eyes were so full and beautiful. There was so much life in those eyes, and when she looked at me I thought I could find a way to avoid her death. No... she wouldn‘t die on the battle. Not her..._

_„Why do you care about me...?“ she had asked me, and I didn‘t know it. At least it confused me._

_But I leaned in and almost touched her ear with my lips, when I whispered: „I like your courage.“_

_It wasn‘t even a lie, and I felt the shiver that ran down her spine, when I stepped out of her personal space. I felt her reaction inside of me._

_Never did anyone what she does with me, and a part of me hated it... it even scared me... I couldn‘t feel that way... not me... not now... not for a human..._

_She nodded and stepped back. _

_She turned around, and left the room._

_I made a fist and pushed my own nails in my own palm, until a drop of blood ran slowly down my fingers._

_I turned and stepped to the open window, and I spun around, when the door opened again, and Susan almost ran over to me._

_I saw it in her eyes, before she had reached me._

_I should‘ve killed her in this moment, but I didn‘t...._

_I let it happen..._

_She grabbed my dress, and kissed me._

_Perhaps I kissed her the same time... I couldn‘t say it, but I‘ve turned her around, and pushed her with her back against the wall._

_She gasped, and I stared at her._

_She was about to say something, when I claimed her lips again, until a soft moan escaped her throat. _

_I released her, and we were staring at each other..._

_My thumb stroke over her lower lip, and I kissed her again, and when I felt her tongue, asking for entrance, I gave her access, and deepened the kiss._

_Her nails scratched over the back of my neck and I tried to push her deeper against the wall, while my hand found her hair._

_I released her slowly..._

_Missing the feeling of her lips immediately..._

_„I... I think I should propably go...“ she whispered, and I nodded..._

_I followed her out of the room, and watched her leaving, before I killed the dwarf that was looking up at me._

_What if he had saw something?!_

_I couldn‘t take the risk..._

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

„Perhaps we should go somewhere where we could talk?“ Jadis suggested, and Susan nodded. She had already forgot about her coffee, and stood up.

They left Starbucks, and Susan followed Jadis to her white Mustang.

Jadis opened the door, and saw the smirk on Susan‘s lips.

„What‘s so funny?“

„Well... the colour of your car.“ Susan said, and Jadis grinned wider.

Susan got into the car, and Jadis drove a few seconds later...

Susan was still confused about that, what had happened in Starbucks, and she looked at Jadis.

„Stop thinking, Susan... please. I will explain you everything.“ Jadis said, and Susan nodded in agreement...

They entered Jadis‘ flat 20minutes later, and Susan didn‘t waste another minute, and asked: „How?! I mean... I saw how Aslan jumped on you... I saw it, how he pushed you to the ground...“

„Yes, and you all saw the same. But he didn‘t kill me. I‘ve told him, that he is not the killing type, even if he is a lion.“

„So... he didn‘t kill you?“

„No... he did what I asked for. He... kind of helped me to fake my death.“

„But why?!“ Susan asked, and Jadis said: „He said I was right... he leaned in, and you all thought, he would eat me, or at least bite me to death, but he had whispered, that Narnia could need two rulers...“

„But... you are here... in this world.“ Susan said, and Jadis couldn‘t tell her the truth. She couldn‘t tell her, that she told Aslan, that she had managed to fall in love...

Not yet...

„Since when are you here?“

„Four years.“ Jadis said, and added: „Before you give in to this outburst, that is building up inside of you, let me say something...“ and Jadis explained Susan, what she had had done the last four years, and Susan sat down on Jadis‘ sofa...

„I‘ve missed you...“ Susan whispered after a few minutes, in which Jadis sat next to her.

Jadis took Susan‘s hand, and whispered: „Why did you kissed me? In Narnia...“

„I... I don‘t know...“ Susan said, and she looked at Jadis.

„Why did you kissed me back?“

Jadis shook her head. 

„I don‘t know. Heat of the moment?!“

Susan nodded, because she didn‘t know it why she had kissed Jadis in the first place.

They sat there, enjoying the silence, until Susan asked: „What do you prefer? Sled or car?“

And Jadis had to laugh, before she admited: „Sled. Definitely... but I kind of like this world...“

„Seriously?! Why?!“

„Because I‘m not alone in a big castle... sure, I was surrounded by wolves, and dwarfs, and every kind of creature... but I’ve learned something here in England. It is better to have company from time to time...“ Jadis said, and Susan knew, that Jadis was still hiding something, but she didn‘t asked...

Not now...

They ate dinner together, and in a silent agreement, they avoided any word about Susan‘s family or Narnia.

They just spent the evening together, until Susan left the flat...

Susan went earlier to bed this day, and smirked wide. It was the first night in a while, she wasn‘t crying...

They met again the next day for lunch in a nice restaurant, and Jadis put her hand on Susan‘s hand after a while and said: „Relax... even if someone would see us. Can people not supossed to meet on coincidence?!“

Susan nodded, took a deep breath, and relaxed.

„Sorry...“

„It‘s alright. Besides, I chose this restaurant, because none of your other teachers are going to eat here.“

„Why?“ Susan asked, and Jadis said: „Look over the prices.“

„Yeah, that‘s another point... You don‘t have to invite me in such an expensive-”

„You know, that I am still a witch, do you?“ Jadis interrupted her, and Susan whispered: „You still have your powers?“

Jadis took Susan's glass of Coke and magically coated the glass with a thin layer of ice.

„Some of them...“ Jadis smirked, and Susan laughed, and sipped from her now icy cold coke...

They spent the rest of the day together on Jadis‘ sofa, and watching some movies. Susan stood as long as she could, until she sat up.

„I have do go...“

„Yes, of course...“ Jadis said, and Susan heard the hint of sadness in her voice...

„I see you tomorrow at school...“ Jadis said, when Susan stood in the open door, but instead of answering the other woman, she stepped forward and kissed Jadis‘ cheek, before she stepped back, and left the house...

„There you are... I was about to call you.“ Peter greeted Susan, when she got home, and she told him, that she was at a friend‘s home and that she had forgot the time...

„I think Susan has a boyfriend.“ Edmund said, and Peter looked at his younger sister.

„Who is he?“

„I don‘t have a boyfriend, Peter. I was at a friend‘s. Besides, I‘m not interested in boys.“

„I wouldn‘t meet either with one of those boys, whom going to this school.“ Lucy said, and Peter looked at her.

„As long as it is a guy who can care for you, it is alright.“

„What do you mean by that?!“

„Well, if he is a cook or a waiter, you can forget it.“ Peter said, and Susan rolled her eyes, and she couldn‘t held back her tongue: „Oh, perhaps it is the Queen of Narnia.“

Peter and Edmund went as pale as ice, and Lucy dropped her mug of tea.

„That‘s not funny, Susan! She almost killed our brother!“ Peter raised his voice, and Susan rolled her eyes, and said: „Yes, and he betrayed us for sweeties. It‘s 4 Years ago, Peter. 400 years in Narnia!“

„She‘s right...“ Edmund said after a while. „I betrayed you all for sweeties, and it is over. It was just a joke.“

„It‘s not funny.“ Peter said again, and Lucy said: „You‘re not our Dad.“ to everyone‘s surprise...

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

Susan wasn‘t sure, what she should say.... what she could say, but she placed a hand on Jadis‘ cheek, and looked her in the eyes.

„I don‘t know, why I‘ve kissed you in Narnia... but I have no regrets...“

„Me neither...“

Susan smiled and stepped closer and placed her hand in Jadis‘ neck, and pulled her closer.

„I never was into boys... and I think I fell in love with you the moment, I saw you the first time...“

Jadis blushed, and placed her forehead on Susan‘s and whispered: „I‘m scared...“

„You don‘t have to... there‘s no need to be scared, Jadis...“

„I‘m so much older than you, and perhaps there will be someone in your age, and-” she was interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips. 

She looked at Susan, and kissed her. She placed small and soft kisses on Susan‘s lips, until the kiss grew into pure passion...

They reached Susan‘s bed, and Jadis lost her fear entirely.

She looked down at Susan, and only their eyes were talking.

Susan only nodded, and Jadis removed the shirt, followed by Susan‘s other clothes.

Susan saw it in Jadis‘ eyes, that she wouldn‘t do anything Susan‘s not ready for, but Susan was more than ready...

„Relax...“ Jadis whispered, and Susan closed her eyes and relaxed, when soft hands stroke over her body...

„Jadis...“ Susan whispered, and held Jadis hand, when she reached Susan‘s core.

„I...“

„I know my love... that‘s why I asked... I‘m going to ask you again... are you sure...“

Susan breathed hard, and she looked in those deep green eyes, and nodded...

„Yes...“ she breathed, and Jadis kissed her.

She stroke through Susan‘s core, until Susan was more and more relaxed...

She listened to Susan‘s moans...

She paid attention on Susan‘s entire body, before she pushed two fingers fast and deep into the younger woman.

Susan scratched over Jadis‘ back, and after a few seconds she started moving her hips.

It was enough for Jadis to know, that she could move her fingers...

„ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING????!!!“ Peter yelled at Susan, when they were all sitting at the table.

„SHE‘S OUR TEACHER!!! SHE‘S THE FUCKING WHITE WITCH!!!“

„SHUT UP!!!“ Susan yelled back, and stood up.

„She‘s only here, because I had had some issues with my homeworks!“ Susan knew, she couldn‘t tell them the truth, and Jadis nodded thankfully, and only for Susan to see...

„I don‘t want her in this house.“ Peter finally said, and Susan said: „You have to throw out me too, if you throw her out. It‘s 400 Years ago, Peter!!! In Narnia... and even 4 Years here, are enough!“

Jadis stood up, and everyone was looking at her.

„It‘s alright Susan. Let your brother live in the past. I better go.“

„No, Jadis...“ Susan whispered, but Jadis looked at Susan.

„It‘s alright, Susan.“ and with that, she left in a icy snow storm.

„She could‘ve used the door at least...“ Lucy muttered, but Susan was fixed at her brother.

„Was that very necassary?!“

„Yes. And I never want to see her here again. Never.“

„You know what Lucy said was true. You are not Dad, Peter!“

„But I am the oldest, and you have to do what I demand!“

„In this world, you are no king. You won’t demand anything from me. In this world, you are just... pathetic.“ Susan said, and with that, she left their house.

She ignored her sister, and Edmund who were calling after her, and she ran as fast as she could...

„Susan... what...?“ Jadis started asking, but when she saw tears in Susan‘s eyes, she only pulled her gently inside, and closed the door behind them.

„I‘m so sorry, that I came here just like that, but-”

She was interupted by a tight embrace, and she grabbed Jadis‘ blouse, and buried her face on Jadis‘ chest.

„Don‘t you dare to apalogize for anything, my love... never...“ the white witch and former Queen whispered while she stroked through Susan‘s hair...

„Can I stay here...?“

„As long as you want...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me love guys...
> 
> Not sure (yet) if I‘m going to write another chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

„Can I stay here...?“

„As long as you want...“ Jadis said, before she whispered: „Sleep...“ 

Susan fell asleep immediately, and Jadis lifted her up, and carried her into her bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. She laid down next to her, and pulled her in a gentle embrace...

„You know... it‘s not polite to stare at sleeping people...“ Jadis muttered the next morning, and opened her eyes.

„And did you know, that it is not polite to let me fall asleep magically?“

„Judge me...“ Jadis said smirking, and stroke through Susan‘s hair. „You needed it...“

Susan sighed, and looked in Jadis‘ eyes.

„Thank you... but... what am I doing now?“

„You‘ll stay here, and we find a solution.“

„But... one without killing someone.“

„Oh come on. Let me some fun.“ Jadis said, and they laughed.

„May I ask you something?“

„Of course...“ 

Susan thought about it, before she asked: „If you would‘ve the chance to go back to Narnia. Would you go?“

„No. Because I found something that is so much more important than power. I found love... and I think, that you’re my true love. For no power on earth would I go back to a land where I would be alone, because... if I would go back, and if I could take you with me... you wouldn‘t perhaps survive my magic ice very long. It would be too risky... and I don‘t... I asbolutely do not want to lose you.... again...“

Susan blushed heavily, and kissed her.

„What shall I do with Peter and the others?“

„I would wait... perhaps they calm down a bit...“ Jadis said, and Susan nodded.

„And school...?“

„No one needs to know why you are living here, if they even asking. And I don‘t think, that I have to say, that _we_ have to be a secret.“

Susan shook her head, and started smirking wickedly.

„What...?“ Jadis asked, smirking too, and Susan started to slip down under the blanket.

„Susan... Darling what are you do- ... oh fuck...“ Jadis started moaning, when Susan reached her core...

******************************************

„Do you ignore us forever now?“ Peter asked Susan a few weeks later at school, but Susan kept looking into her book, she read. At least she pretended to read.

„Susan, I‘m your brother, and Lucy was asking when you are coming back home.“

”I have a new home...“ Susan thought.

„Okay, I was not very polite to that bitch, but-”

„Please continue talking, you are amusing me with your insults.“ Jadis said, and Susan looked up, and smirked wide.

Peter rolled his eyes, and turned around to Jadis.

„You are right in one point, you know? There is no insult on earth, that can discribe you right. Perhaps... I don‘t know... cunt?“

Jadis smirked and leaned in, and whispered in his ear: „Says the little king who... and I‘m pretty sure about that... never actually saw a cunt.“

Peter blushed heavily, and Jadis walked passed Susan with a wink.

Peter looked at Susan who was laughing at him, and instead of saying something, he just left...

„Oh....“ Jadis gasped when she came home. Susan laid in a white bath robe on her sofa.

She pulled off her coat, and Susan smirked at her.

„I‘ve got something for you.“

„For me...?“ Jadis asked, and Susan stood up, and approached her.

„Yes... you know that I told you, that I wanted to let me tattooing?“

Jadis nodded, and Susan said: „Well... I know how much you miss Narnia... even if you never mention it, but I was in the studio after school today and... " She opened the bathrobe and Jadis looked down Susan's body.

She had tattooed snowflakes that formed a kind of elongated triangle.

The top was over her heart, and it passed between her breasts.

The overall picture showed a very specific building...

„Look closer...“ Susan whispered, and Jadis looked closer, and got tears in her eyes.

„That‘s my castle...“ she whispered and looked at Susan. Her eyes went from green to black, and Susan know her well enough now, that she knew, that Jadis was highly aroused.

„You are going to kill me, if I close the bath robe, do you...?“

„Bed. Now.“ 

„I should wait...“

„I said bed. Now... or I swear to you... my little, hot, naked queen... I'll tie you to one of the posts of our bed and then I'll touch myself. Slowly... very slowly... until I scream your name... " Jadis said, and without another word Susan almost ran into their bedroom...

„Did I hurt you...?“ Jadis asked a bit later, stroking Susan‘s arm.

„A bit... but it was good... better than good, actually...“ Susan said, still hard breathing, and Jadis stroke laughingly over Susan‘s tattoo.

„I was afraid a bit, you might not like it...“ 

„Sweetheart, I love it.... but... why‘s such an adhisive foil over it?“

„It‘s for protection. A tattoo is like an open wound, and this foil keeps away any kind of dirt...“

„I think I could fast it up a bit.“

„No... Jadis please.... I love your magic but... I held out the pain without magic, and I will wait until it is finish healed, okay...?“ Susan asked, and Jadis kissed her gently.

„It's the first time you say you love my magic... and I accept your wish. But I want to help you with that... and I also want you to ask, if you ever need my help...“

,,I promise...“


End file.
